


Chicken Liver

by AppleTarte (Marlemarle)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiac spit, College Student Claude, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Vampire Dimitri, Vampire Sylvain, Vampires so a little violence, a few possessive thoughts, bottom Claude, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/AppleTarte
Summary: Dimitri cocked a brow after only taking a brief look at the description for his profile. He changed it of course and Sylvain complained that his lyrical genius did not get appreciated. He can use technology just fine. Even if he would have preferred to live in a crypt for the rest of his life, the few vampire hunters that still were around after all this time, made that impossible and, unfortunately, Sylvain kept him up to date. “Sorry that I, Uh, do not think ‘big cock back in town’ is really appropriate, Uh- ““You’re right, it should have been gigantic.”“Do I sell chickens?” And Sylvain laughed again.--After some pestering from his friend Dimitri tries to date again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Chicken Liver

**Author's Note:**

> For me by me.

It was just an innocent suggestion, or as innocent as anything Sylvain suggests could be. Sylvain was extremely smart, but also unfortunately stupid. Too human but not human enough to abstain from feeding on people every now and then. It was foolish, in Dimitri’s opinion, who knew he was a beast, so he hid in his tower – figuratively speaking, as he lived in a condo at the moment - , choosing to rip animals to shreds and drink their blood to sustain himself (or packaged raw meat). It was not satisfactory, never enough to fully sate his hunger, but enough to keep him from insanity. Staying alive, was the one thing he was forced to do. Never allowed to kill himself.

“I think you should try it,” Sylvain, stole Dimitri’s smartphone, creating a profile on various dating apps for Dimitri. Which he did not want to use. Definitely not.

Romance had no place in his life right now, or really ever “it’s not just for romance.”

“Don’t read my thoughts,” Dimitri grumbled, pushed as far back in his couch as he possibly could, glaring daggers into his friends’ body.

Sylvain ignored him and just continued speaking, “it’s been like what, 500 years since you last dated anyone,” he tapped his chin with the edge of Dimitri’s smartphone, smirking, “I think it’s time you got, uh, your dick wet again.”

“Gross,”

“Sure, but necessary for some more baser instincts,” Dimitri rolled his eyes, “you can have some fun and even get a healthy snack out of it,”

Dimitri wrinkled his nose, “it’s also of course very difficult to tie me to the person I eat after all our conversations were saved and the victim had contact with me just before dying, sure.”

“I mean sure that, but also no one believes in vampires anymore so no one will find out,” Sylvain looked back at the phone, his face grotesquely morphing into that of his friend to unlock the device. It never failed to make Dimitri’s stomach churn, “well what do you prefer, Grindr?”

Dimitri sighed, giving up, unlocking his arms, “that’s just for fleeting meetings, so no,”

Sylvain smirked, “maybe you’re an OkCupid guy?”

Dimitri frowned, “they ask too many questions, I don’t like that.”

“Oh, so you did try a dating app,”

Dimitri shrugged, “got bored.”

“Naughty Dimitri,” Sylvain clicked his tongue, “Anything come from it?”

“Deleted it after the second question.”

Sylvain chuckled, “Then I guess Tinder?”

“I guess,”

“Also, mostly for hooking up,” Sylvain whispered, continuing setting up Dimitri’s profile, before plopping down next to Dimitri giving him his phone back, “here try it,”

Dimitri cocked a brow after only taking a brief look at the description for his profile. He changed it of course and Sylvain complained that his lyrical genius does not get appreciated. He can use technology just fine. Even if he would have preferred to live in a crypt for the rest of his life, the few vampire hunters that still were around after all this time, made that impossible and, unfortunately, Sylvain kept him up to do date. “Sorry that I, Uh, do not think ‘big cock back in town’ is really appropriate, Uh- “

“You’re Right it should have been gigantic.”

“Do I sell chickens?” And Sylvain laughed again.

“You know I meant your penis,”

Dimitri flushed. Of course, he knew. But he did not have to voice that. After Dimitri changed that description and exchanged that one topless photo, Sylvain found somewhere on his phone, with something classier, he set his phone down, “now I will look at this tinder, but I think it’s about time you leave.”

Sylvain grabbed his chest dramatically, “I thought we would look at the people together, as friends.”

Dimitri just stared at him silently for a long time, lips pressed together in a thin line and eyebrows raised.

Sylvain raised his hands defensively, “okay, okay, I get it.” He got up from the couch, to slither into the kitchen – probably to analyze Dimitri’s food choices, “I’ll stay here if you need me. But I will not look over your shoulder.”

Dimitri sighed, once again accepting his defeat, and moved into a more comfortable position on his couch. It was time to start this mindless game of swiping left and right. He’s seen enough commercials of this app to know how it works. He also knew that the commercial started to change to gear more towards singles and fleeting interactions. All dating apps are essentially useless. Because he was still, deep down in his heart somewhere, a polite prince, he read everyone’s description. Just to be kind. Some were good, a little funny, others simply atrocious, but none piqued his interest. Which was to be expected.

Just another swipe left, and Dimitri’s heart rose to his head, pounding between his ears as he hovered over the person that was now suggested to him by this terrible app. He looked through the pictures, just to be sure, over and over again, analyzed the description (which was just a set of emoji of the sun, a dragon and a deer). It couldn’t be. His mind was playing tricks, or his vision was getting worse. He needed to show Sylvain, just to be sure, and maybe he did appreciate that he stayed.

He maybe raced a little too fast to the kitchen, almost stumbling over his own feet and falling into his friend.

Dimitri wordlessly shoved the phone into Sylvain’s face, the first picture of the tinder person in question in his direct view. Sylvain had to steady Dimitri’s hand to properly look at the picture.

“Oh,” even Sylvain raised his eyebrows in surprise, “he really does, look like _the_ Claude from 500 years ago. Even shares the same given name.”

Dimitri still couldn’t speak just shaking his hands up and down, nodding excitedly.

“What are you doing, you gotta swipe right!” Sylvain and Dimitri wrestled for the phone. Dimitri was not ready yet, needed to look even longer at the pictures, stalk his Instagram, hype himself up for the first and only time he will swipe right on someone.

And then,

purely on accident.

Either Sylvain or he himself,

swiped left.

-

It would be a lie to say Dimitri was not one for sulking. After he kicked Sylvain out of his house, he went on his way to go grocery shopping. Which meant he would buy a lot of raw meat. Preferably insides. Hopefully liver. Because of the accidental “not-interested” and losing the possible reincarnation of his one and only love forever, again, time seemed to exist in a vacuum. He should go back to sleeping, forever. Maybe he was being a little dramatic, a little theatrical, eternity as more beast than man had its quirks.

So now he was pondering. A package of chicken liver in one hand, a shopping basket in the other, the meat fridge still wide open and humming softly as he let the cold air husk around his face. The chicken hearts were a little cheaper than the liver. Both were good, but since he was buying in bulk, as he really did not like going outside unless he had to, maybe he should get the cheaper option. Not that it mattered what he got in the store, since he would just hypnotize whoever was the cashier that he paid and leave the store. Like he always did. He recently learned how to make self-checkout machines behave like he paid and even give him a receipt. Sylvain taught him that trick.

Pondering over the meat prices for his shopping, it made him feel more like a human. Like a part of the society where he didn’t belong to anymore. He could always go back to living in caves, snatching forest animals or joggers that went too far off the road. But at the moment he didn’t feel like doing so. He likes humans well enough. They were interesting. Their life so different from his, partly because they didn’t need to consume raw meat and blood and did not thirst for each other’s blood and bone marrow. Partly because they had a much shorter lifespan. Maybe it was time for Dimitri to retire back into a crypt. Sleep forever until a poor soul explored too deep and unleashed the terror of a beast that didn’t eat for centuries. (Or his crypt would get demolished again). After all, Dimitri did ruin his chance of feeling alive with just a thumb swipe today.

“Uhm, excuse me?” A gentle voice dragged Dimitri out of his head, whipping his face around to stare at whoever just interrupted his thoughts and -oh-. He looked just like _the Claude_ from Tinder. The name tag said Mr. Riegan. Which, figures. Family name. The business not Americanized enough to force their workers to disclose their given name. Maybe it was _the Claude_. Not that he would hit on him during work. He could wait until his shift was over. But that was even creepier.

“My Manager noticed you’ve been staring at the meat section for a really long time.” That may have been the case. Dimitri did space out for a while, “Do you need help?”

Dimitri blinked, looking at the liver he was holding and then back at the fridge, “Ah, no just wondering what cut of meat I should get.”

Mr. Riegan cooked his head to the side, humming understanding once, “Dogs can be picky eaters right?”

“Huh?” Dimitri was confused for just a second, until he realized that most people buy the insides, the leftovers, usually for their pets. He chuckled nervously, “Oh, this is for me,” Dimitri flushed. Luckily he didn’t start explaining that those cuts off meats usually were the most bloody and had the best mouthfeel when he consumed them.

Mr. Riegan made a surprising noise and then an understanding hum. Dimitri flushed, “I am sorry, I hope I did not offend you,” he smiled apologetically at Dimitri.

Dimitri shook his head, maybe too aggressively, “It’s fine I understand that those are not the most -Uh- popular cuts of meat,”

Mr. Riegan smiled at him then and Dimitri thought his heart must have exploded, “then I am relieved.” He glanced at the open fridge door, “It would be great of course if you could close the fridge door while you ponder over … the organs.”

“Of course, of course,” Dimitri fumbled a bit trying to close the fridge again. Mr. Riegan chuckled.

“But you better hurry with your decision, because we want to close in about 15 minutes,”

Right. Dimitri usually went shopping when it was either dark or turning dark and the grocery store closed at 10:30. Maybe he should hurry. He decided in his head already to get both, liver and heart, anyways.

“Maybe, after my shift is over, we can get a drink together?”

Dimitri dropped the liver he was just holding. It landed on the floor with a loud and wet platsch, the telltale bell ring of the awkward silence that would occur for the next second or so, since Dimitri’s mind was still reeling and had to slowly put itself together. Was Mr. Riegan allowed to hit on him at work? Not that he did not enjoy it! But he might still get in trouble if the manager notices, wouldn’t he? Why would he hit on the weird guy buying exclusively chicken insides anyways? _It’s your vampiristic charm,_ Sylvain said in his head and he needed to get out because he hated it when he did that.

“Yes!” Dimitri finally squeaked out, voice too high and nostrils flaring. His ears felt hot.

“Cool,” Mr. Riegan sounded chipper, “my shift usually is done ten minutes after we close. You maybe have time to store your, hm, organs away.”

Dimitri nodded quickly.

“I’m Claude by the way,”

Dimitri just slapped against his chest, “Dimitri,”

_Incredible._

Claude smiled brightly at him.

So pretty. Dimitri would carve this expression into his mind so he can see it whenever he closes his eyes.

The next 25 minutes went in a blur. He “paid” Claude for his groceries and then sprinted home, never mind he lived pretty much right next to the grocery store and threw the meat he wouldn’t eat immediately in his freezer and the rest in the fridge. He also dramatically ripped open one package of liver and wolfed it down, to stave off any hunger that would possibly overcome him with the need to sedate Claude and rip his belly open and slurp his intestines like pasta. No, he had no interest today in fighting off hunger. He just wanted to have a nice evening. Maybe get a kiss who knows!

Dimitri also changed into something nicer than the combo of Adidas hoodie and Adidas joggers and Adidas shoes. Maybe subconsciously choosing something that showed off his physique better. But mostly he picked something that didn’t have watery bloodstains. He brushed his teeth, because liver breath was awful, sorted out his hair just a little bit (thank god mirrors aren’t backed by silver anymore so he could see himself at least) and speed back to the supermarket.

He arrived just in time when Claude waited next to the manager as he closed the store. Claude has changed too, from his work attire to the clothes he normally wore, Dimitri supposed. Just a tri-colored oversized hoodie and skinny jeans. Very cute.

“Just in time,” Claude smiled brightly at Dimitri, said goodbye to his manager, and immediately went to hook into Dimitri’s arm. Dimitri’s heart dropped to his feet and jumped right back into his head, “So nearby there is this cute student bar,” and he led Dimitri by his arm, “but you probably know it, you are a student right?”

“Uh-“ Dimitri made dumbly. He wasn’t. But maybe he should start going to the university in this town if that meant he would be closer to Claude. Dimitri went to university when he still was human. Well, if you can call the military school he went to university. After he was turned, he really did not have any interest in mingling too close with humans. That was Sylvain’s thing. Sylvain has gotten many degrees and doctorates in his lifetime, “No.”

“Oh, I see!” Claude continued to lead the way and continued to chatter happily, asking many questions but not waiting for Dimitri to answer, which Dimitri appreciated, and he liked to listen to his voice, “I bet you did an apprenticeship then? Or are doing one? You have really big arms, are you a mechanic? Or electrician? I still have not hung up any lamps in my apartment because I do not know how to do that, as I have recently learned.”

“I could do this for you,” Dimitri lied. He never hung up any lights. He does not need to have light in order to see and the previous owner of the condo already did so. Officially Dimitri was the grandson of the owner and inherited it. But that was beside the point. Getting electrocuted probably would not, well, execute Dimitri. He has been tasered once, by a lady he didn’t even notice at first, but she definitely noticed him, got scared, and acted before asking questions. Which was good for her, better safe than sorry, and her instincts, in general, were right because Dimitri was, in theory, a predator, in the classical sense, because she could have very easily become his meal. And getting tasered did actually hurt, quite a lot, even as a vampire.

“Really,” Claude beamed up at him, a toothy smile. He had really pretty teeth, “Then we have to find a date!”

Dimitri flushed at that.

“Guess I was right that you’re an electrician!”

And Claude was so pleased with that, that Dimitri didn’t have it in his heart to correct him. Claude will figure it out eventually. And Dimitri needed to learn how to install lamps. Very quickly.

They arrived at the bar in question together and found seat in a booth, nicely tucked into a more private corner. The bar was dimly lit, the music not too loud so you could still speak to each other. It was also nice that Dimitri was not sensually overloaded.

They managed to get drinks. Dimitri a Gin Tonic because he could drink that without his body rejecting it and Claude something more fun (Whiskey Sour? Something Dimitri couldn’t drink). His eyes seemed to sparkle when Dimitri said he’d pay (which he wouldn’t, it would only seem like he did but that was, again, beside the point) and he could get whatever he wanted. Which meant Claude would get cocktails instead of just a beer. And honestly, good for him, it’s what he deserves.

They chatted for a healthy amount before Claude found himself in Dimitri’s lap, or rather, Claude talked, and Dimitri listened. He was a biology student, with focus on toxicology and that was for Dimitri interesting because apparently alchemy has not been a thing for hundreds of years now, not that Dimitri would mention that. He went to this town because they offered the best coursework and lab for his specification and left most of his friends behind. Dimitri shortly mused about the history of the light bulb because he was there when it was invented, it’s not been that long ago, really, and Claude intently listened before he must have become bored and decided it was better to just kiss.

Claude tasted good. Dimitri couldn’t help but suck on his tongue, had to wrestle with himself internally not to just bite it off and swallow it down. He could feel a prominent warm bulge against his thigh and Claude was panting, hot breath hitting his face. It was then that Dimitri remembered, his spit, his sweat, all his bodily fluids had aphrodisiac qualities. Something about it being easier to attract possible prey if they felt very attracted to him. He had a brief crisis over, if Claude was only drawn to him because of his vampire fumes, but Claude was greedily licking into his mouth, clinging to him and softly moaning and Dimitri decided that that didn’t matter now.

Claude stopped the kiss first, breathing heavily, face flushed “We should,” he swallowed, starring at Dimitri with glassy eyes, “leave, I think,”

Dimitri nodded, mirroring Claude’s swallow and wiped some spit of his chin, “I think so too,”

“I live nearby,” Claude mumbled and that was very lucky, because Dimitri has not cleaned his house since he moved in there. Which is, he has a lot of time on his hands anyway, something he should do.

Dimitri “paid” and let Claude guide them into the direction of his apartment. Because Dimitri was a beastly being, he could pretty much smell the rest of the way. Could whiff out the smell of Claude that lingered in the air. A little bit of anis and honey and a spicy sauce (he must have smelled it before he thinks it’s called Sriracha) He had no interest in this trip taking longer than necessary, so he made it seem to Claude like they needed the normal amount of time, but he sped over there, arriving there in just seconds, watching Claude fumble with his keys. 

When he unlocked the door, Claude pushed Dimitri immediately against the wall of his apartment, kicking the door shut and giving Dimitri a sloppy kiss, “Why-“ he spoke between kisses, wet and messy, “Why are you so tasty?” Claude did not wait to for Dimitri to answer, before sticking his tongue back down his throat, greedily drinking up his saliva.

Dimitri grasped around Claude’s hips pushing their groins together, just to hear Claude gasp into his mouth and feel his hips jump against him. Claude let out a breathy laugh, squirming in Dimitri’s hold, before fumbling with the fly of his pants to pull his cock out. Claude had to laugh breathily again, giddy and Dimitri always wanted to hear it, “Hm, big,” Dimitri flushed, “I knew it, when I first saw you, that you would be packing.”

  
“Ah,”

Claude dropped to a squad, eye to eye with Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri immediately reached out to Claude, “Ah, you don’t have to.”

“Yes, yes, I do,” Claude gasped, pressing Dimitri’s erection to his cheek, “Smells good, I need to taste your cock. Can I? Can I?”

Dimitri hissed, sucking air through his teeth, heat pooling in his stomach, “Yes, of course, if you want to.” And immediately Claude let his tongue roll out immediately, leaning up to drool over Dimitri’s cock head, smirking, feeling full of himself. He stroked his hand up and down his cock, foreskin slipping over and from the head, before he fitted his mouth over it, pressing his tongue against it, teasing the slit and sucking, tasting the precum. Claude couldn’t help but moan, he tasted so good, it was addicting and Claude’s mind started racing’s, feeling dizzy just from sucking dick.

Claude anchored himself with on hand on Dimitri’s thigh, before he started to bop his head, taking Dimitri as deep as possible before his throat started to protest and - _fuck-_ there was still so much left. He couldn’t help but moan around his cock again. Dimitri’s hand found itself in Claude’s hair, not to push, just to touch, to anchor himself.

“Claude,” Dimitri breathed, face flushed, so pretty.

Claude fumbled with the fly of his pants, gripping around his cock as soon as he freed it, hand flying over it in lightning speed and dripping onto the floor and _fuck fuck fuck_ he was so fucking aroused. The heat from his throat pooling right into his belly and threatening to make him cum prematurely.

He could feel Dimitri’s eye burn through his skull. Pupils blown and a dark look on his face, “Claude,” he said again, ever so slightly pulling at his hair to pull him from his dick. Claude greedily licked over the head a last time, breaking the line of spit collecting them, swallowing the mix of saliva and Precum. _It was so good_. He must be going insane.

Dimitri pulled Claude up by his arms. He got the hint, jumping to wrap his legs around Dimitri’s waist, giggling and littering his face with kisses as Dimitri stumbled through the clutter littering Claude’s floor. His apartment was small, so the bedroom was not hard to find since you were in the bedroom as soon as you entered his apartment.

Claude immediately shimmied out of his pants once his back hit the bed, still bouncing on the mattress when he flung his pants and underwear into a corner. Dimitri pushed him flat against the bed with one hand against his chest, feeling Claude squirm under him. He was looking for a word, but he must have forgotten what modern people nowadays used for a smoother ride. He was sure it was not some form of oil; they have grown past that he was sure of it. Lub- Lubrication. _Was that it?_

Luckily Claude seemed to be able to read his mind, smirking at him and tapping against the headboard of his bed, “in the middle shelf,” and sure enough, at the side of the headboard was a row of shelves and a bottle of _lubrication_ stored more or less neatly into it. The side of the bottle was sticky, some contents must have leaked out and in turn on the wood. Maybe Dimitri will clean it, but that was not important. Important now was to ruck up Claude’s hoodie until it bunched up under his armpits and exposed his chest. He had to use his free hand to squeeze one of his pecs, loom over him and lick over his nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He couldn’t help but let the edge of his fang catch on the nub, letting the tiniest drop of blood drip out. Pushed out with the help of his fingers around his muscles. Dimitri let out a satisfied hum. Claude squirmed under him, chest tingling, the slightest amount of venom in his body now.

He tasted good, like what berries must have tasted like. A little iron deficient, perhaps, something to keep an eye on, to keep him healthy. Dimitri could hear the wet slide of Claude’s hand over his cock. Felt him push against Dimitri’s mouth and then shake away again, overstimulated. It was time to stop teasing, for now.

Dimitri kissed across his throat, nuzzling the vein and feeling the blood rush through it. Thinking, entertaining the idea, only for mere seconds before shaking his head and leaning up to fit their lips together. He squeezed some lube down Claude’s crack, who jumped as soon as it met his skin, “cold,” he giggled and Dimitri hummed understanding. Dimitri licked into his mouth, stroking with his fingers over his hole, spreading the lube around it and wetting his fingers in turn too. He pushed one finger inside, sucking on Claude’s tongue at the same time, swallowing his gasps. When Claude was relaxed enough, he fitted a second finger inside, curling them to push the pads of his fingers against his prostate. Claude whined high in his throat, hips stuttering to rock against his fingers, cock drooling against his abdomen. _Cute._

“Dimitri,” Claude squirmed when Dimitri was fucking into him with three fingers, face red and drooling, hole squelching, “Please, please, fuck me,”

They have been at it for a while, which accounts for Claude’s desperation. Dimitri would have been perfectly content teasing Claude the entire night. Just licking into his mouth, sucking marks into his throat and pushing against his prostate. But that would be mean. That was not why Claude brought him into his home.

“Whatever you wish for,” Dimitri gave Claude a sweet kiss against his forehead. He repositioned himself, grabbing Claude’s thighs and pushing them back until he was folded in half. Claude was surprisingly flexible. Something red flashed in Dimitri’s eyes while he slicked his cock up. Claude was so pliant, so soft, red and flushed and he could hear his heart pumping blood through his veins. His ridiculous beast brain conflicting him, telling him to fuck Claude but also rip his belly open and swallow his organs whole. He decided to pursue the former, lining his cock up and pushing in, watching Claude open his mouth in an O shape.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned once Dimitri was balls deep inside of him, stretching up to loop his arms around his back and push his fingers into his back.

Dimitri licked over his lips, watching Claude shake under him. Those aphrodisiac bodily fluids he was stuck with after the curse had its perks. Claude started to try to fuck himself against Dimitri’s cock, gasping and chanting “fuck me, fuck me, Dimitri, come on!”

And Dimitri could not deny Claude of course. He believes he could never deny him anything, already enchanted after only a couple of hours after they met each other in the current lifetime. He set a steady pace, skin smacking against skin, Claude moaning delighted, praising Dimitri.

Dimitri grabbed around Claude’s cock, stroking him in time with is trusts, just to hear Claude curse and watch him thrashing.

“Ah, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Claude chanted, arching his back and painting his stomach with his spend. He needed to remember this moment, frame a painting, hang it above his bedroom. Maybe he should take a picture with the phone he has. Could he do that? Was he allowed to do so? Maybe another time. Next time, if there would be one.

Dimitri kissed over Claude’s face, feeling him pant against his skin. He let go off his softening cock, to fist the bedsheets instead and chase his own orgasm, fucking into Claude with thrusts that were almost too rough. Claude was so boneless, so hot, so pretty. He buried his face into his neck, fucking into him a last time before burying himself inside as deep impossible and spending inside Claude.

For a while they just laid there. Breathing heavily, slowly coming down. Claude petted over Dimitri’s hair, face still red and feverish. _He also smelled good,_ Dimitri grabbed Claude’s hair, pushing his nose deeper into the small hairs at his neck, _perfect body, perfect soul._ He needed to keep him somehow, pursue this deeper, marry him, or lock him into his crypt (condo). Could they marry nowadays? He should start watching the news.

Dimitri pulled out of him when he was fully soft with a squelching sound. A bit of cum leaking out of Claude immediately.

“I think I need to sleep, forever,” Claude chuckled, rubbing his legs together.

“Ah, sorry,” Dimitri was being bashful now, rolling onto his side to give Claude more space. He noticed now that the bed was quite small, not made for two people. Maybe he should go home now, give Claude his space, now that his brain stopped being weird.

Claude snorted, amused, “nothing to apologize for,” he reached blindly into the shelves of his headboard, pulling out a box of tissues and throwing it at Dimitri’s chest, “But you could invite me for dinner maybe” and winked at him.

Dimitri blushed, before nodding way too excited and happy, while he pulled tissues out to clean Claude’s stomach and between his cheeks, “I would love to,”

Claude grinned at him, rolling Dimitri onto his back, “But now we rest,” and put his head onto his chest.

Dimitri flushed down to his chest.

Yes.

For now, they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If I feel like it I will write a bit more. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to yell at me at @rawmettwurst on twitter, I also draw there. Cheerios!


End file.
